


The Velvet of the Night

by Ghivasheluh



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Childhood Friends, Frenemies, Happy Ending, Kings and Queens because I don't know much about Emperors so please take that into consideration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masquerade, Prince Xiao Zhan, Rimming, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Virgin Wang Yi Bo, Xiao Zhan is a flirt, Yibo is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghivasheluh/pseuds/Ghivasheluh
Summary: Xiao Zhan's brother is to be crowned King and he expects Xiao Zhan to return home after ten years living abroad.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	The Velvet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivisale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivisale/gifts).



> CHRISTMAS GIFT TO THE LATAM BJYX GROUP (from Ale to everyone!)!!
> 
> I honestly hope this fulfilled everything you wished for it, Ale. As always, you have amazing prompts and I loved writing it.

Xiao Zhan sighed as he looked out of the plane, the endless blue sky feeling more constricting than freeing.

Truth was, he was returning home, and he didn’t look forward to it.

Xiao Zhan was the youngest of five siblings, the Prince of Chongqing, and his eldest brother was going to be crowned King. His father, old now, was ill and in order not to disrupt the loyalty with the other Royals or to cause the civilians to rebel, Xiao Jing was to become King, and, with him, bring a new generation of generals and knights.

If it weren’t for his brother, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be returning now.

Growing up, Xiao Zhan had always been pampered and overly protected; he couldn’t go to the library without a chaperone or stand in one of their gardens to paint without a hoard of people keeping an eye on him.

Now, that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him or his siblings. All of them had the same treatment, and they would either thrive in the attention or not care about it.

Xiao Zhan, though, couldn’t handle it.

At sixteen, he had started researching to go abroad to study. After months trying to convince his parents, it had actually been Xiao Jing who vouched for him and convinced their parents that Xiao Zhan should be able to go. Hadn’t it been for his brother, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t have managed to go study abroad.

His first stop had been in Japan, where he would finish his studies before attending University. It hadn’t been too far form home, and Xiao Zhan had been exceptional at school, always getting top marks. He had been able to go with his middle brother, Xiao Lei, who had taken such opportunity to work in a multinational company.

Most of the time, they didn’t even see each other; Xiao Lei would be too busy with work while Xiao Zhan would be too busy with school. Not that Xiao Zhan wouldn’t go out with the friends he had made in school, but he hadn’t wanted to give his parents reason to make him go back. Not so soon at least.

For University, he had decided to go to Australia; a little farther away than before, but still close enough if he needed to return home promptly. Thankfully enough, Australia wasn’t aware of all members of the Chinese royal family, and most of Xiao Zhan’s time there was spent living like a regular person.

Sure, he still had had many perks for being a prince and having a huge income of money every other week, so life was far too easy, but at least, people didn’t act differently with him because he was Royal. Which made the adventure of living in a foreign country all the better.

Once he had finished University – his family didn’t understand why he had chosen to study Graphic Design, but he had graduated as top of his class, so they were still very proud of him – Xiao Zhan had decided to move again.

This time, not to study, but to appreciate the world he lived in, and its arts.

He went to Egypt, Greece, France, Italy; he would spend a year or two in each place, partaking in artistical endeavours, and he had the time of his life.

Xiao Zhan made quite a name for himself in the artistical world, and even when it came out that he was a Prince, people seemed to respect him even more for having a different passion and following his dreams.

All in all, it had been a good ten years.

However, with his brother rising to the throne, he would need any help he could get. His siblings had always been more connected with politics, some working directly with their parents, and Xiao Zhan had been the only one who had managed to avoid such tasks so far.

However, Xiao Zhan was supposed to be present on his brother’s coronation – it would be an affront if he wasn’t there, but truth was: Xiao Zhan had returned a total of three times to China, and all those times he spent less than a week there. He couldn’t help the anxiety gnawing his stomach, the nervousness of being reunited once again with his family, and this time for the long term. He had no idea how this would go, but he knew that this time, he couldn’t leave his family hanging.

As the plane started its descend, the speaker rattling about their safe arrival, Xiao Zhan on one hand felt nostalgic and glad for returning home, but on the other he couldn’t help the dreadful feeling of being stuck, and maybe failing his job as a Prince as he tried to help his brother.

Going out of the plane, although his return had been done under the wraps as to not cause a ruckus, there were plenty of photographers on the airport waiting for him, the flashes going off non-stop and he tried to smile at them through the blinding lights, giving a sweet wave as he was ushered away from the airport and into the car that would take him to the castle.

The chauffer was new, someone Xiao Zhan didn’t know, so he spent the majority of his trip home fumbling on his phone, texting some of his friends and looking through social media. Not even ten minutes after he had landed, there were plenty of pictures of him online, and the articles were either shaming him for having been away for so long or glad that he was finally home.

Not that he cared much about the media’s opinion, but he couldn’t help but wonder how his parents truly felt about it.

He didn’t regret what he had done, every moment of his life abroad had been an adventure he had relished in, and he learnt so much about people and the world that he truly felt an adult now. Xiao Zhan knew he would be mature enough on his position as Prince, he knew he would try to help the least fortunate and improve whatever he could. He was creative, he was empathetic, he cared more than he should, so he had everything to work things out.

Still, Xiao Zhan felt anxious.

Arriving home a few hours later, his whole family had been waiting for him. His mother hugged him as she cried from happiness, and the tears came to him as well; he had missed her more than anything.

Next was his older sister, Xiao Bao. She hugged him awkwardly, as the size of her round stomach got in the way; he almost couldn’t believe his luck that he would be present for the birth of his first nephew.

Then, his brothers each gave him some slaps on the back or a firm squeeze on the shoulder, but didn’t really hug him; to which he was thankful, because he was already a crying mess and he didn’t know if he would take any more of this.

However, when it was his father’s turn, the man took everyone by surprise when he stood from his wheelchair and pulled Xiao Zhan on a tight hug, whispering a few things on his son’s ear.

“I’m proud of you. You’re so big now. I missed you. I’m glad you’re back.” were only a few of the things his father said to him, and Xiao Zhan held onto him with dear life and sobbed.

They had dinner together and Xiao Zhan told them about some of his adventures he had forgotten to mention by phone calls, texts or even letters – yes, they were old-fashioned like that sometimes. It was late when they all went to their specific rooms, and Xiao Zhan fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, the palace was bustling with people since morning.

Xiao Zhan’s parents decided to throw a masquerade for everyone of importance to celebrate the return of the youngest prince. Xiao Zhan didn’t really think it was necessary, but it would be a good opportunity to see everyone again, to get to know what had been going on with the other families.

The ballroom spent the day being prepared for the party, and when time came, many family friends, royals, knights and extended family came to the palace.

As it was a Royal festivity, Xiao Zhan and his family were all wearing yellow robes to show their status as the imperial family. However, most of the younger generations of guests were wearing western clothing.

It was only when Xiao Zhan was being greeted by many masked people that he realized the fault in a masquerade themed ball. The head of each family was announced before they could pay their respects to Xiao Zhan and the King, but any other person in the ballroom was a complete stranger to Xiao Zhan.

He was aware he had grown up with many of the people his age who were present, but he couldn’t recognize a single one of them. After all, it _had_ been ten years.

After a couple of hours of introductions, Xiao Zhan was finally free to roam about the ballroom. As soon as he was by himself, he got a glass of champagne and walked around for a while, sipping on his beverage. He had thought in trying to find some of his childhood friends, like Xuan Lu, Yu Bin and Wang Yizhou, but he had lost touch with them throughout the years and had no idea how they looked like now.

Sighing in frustration, Xiao Zhan decided to take a breather; the reality of being away for so long was unsettling him and being overwhelmed on his own party wouldn’t be considered gracious of his part, so he needed to relax a little.

He went to a balcony hidden by some heavy curtains; one he had used to go when he had been younger and had wanted to disappear for awhile. Thankfully enough, the place was deserted, and Xiao Zhan instantly felt his muscles loosing up once more. He finished his champagne and put the flute on top of the edge of the balcony and looked towards the gardens.

His mind was blank as he took in the image of the garden in front of him; he had spent too many hours drawing in them or running around the paths while giggling with his siblings or friends. It was sort of nostalgic, and Xiao Zhan realized that, all things considered, he was happy to be back.

With a soft smile on his face, Xiao Zhan let himself feel the night breeze, the dotted sky above looked gorgeous in contrast with the greenery in his front, and all Xiao Zhan felt at that moment was peace.

That was, until he heard some rustling and he turned his head in time to see a young man join him on the balcony.

“Oh.” The man said, in a deep voice that made Xiao Zhan’s heart skip a beat. “His Royal Highness.” The man bowed as he was supposed to, but Xiao Zhan could only sigh.

“Can we leave the formalities when we’re in front of my family?” Although he had no idea who the man was, he knew he was someone of importance if his suit was anything to go by (or his clearly expensive earrings and rings, fit to those who had money to spare). Therefore, Xiao Zhan saw no reason to act a certain way with someone who might as well be his own age.

The man smirked at Xiao Zhan’s words and nodded, hands behind his back. “Of course. Would Zhan-ge mind my presence, then? The ballroom was getting too stuffy.” The man said, and the smile on his lips as he called him ‘Zhan-ge’ was sweet and Xiao Zhan had to take a moment to avert his gaze from the man’s kissable lips.

“I don’t mind. Some company might do me some good, actually.” He chuckled as he watched the man get closer.

He was slightly shorter than Xiao Zhan and being called ge meant that the man was at least a little younger. Xiao Zhan had no idea who he was, but he had a nice build – those shoulders were doing things to Xiao Zhan’s cock, not to mention the huge hands the man had, holding his own champagne flute as if it was miniature.

It was impressive, really, how attracted to the man Xiao Zhan actually was. When he had come back home, he could only think of his family and his duties; flirting and finding someone to spend the night had _not_ been in his thoughts until this handsome stranger walked in.

The attraction seemed to be mutual, though, because Xiao Zhan saw the man’s eyes slowly checking him out, going down (and stopping for a moment at Xiao Zhan’s peach shaped ass) before going back up and staring far too intensely into Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

“Zhan-ge managed to become even more handsome in these ten years I haven’t seen him.” The man stated, and Xiao Zhan was certain now that they did know each other, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t put his finger on who the man was yet. Besides, the words prompted Xiao Zhan to blush.

Xiao Zhan tilted his head in an inviting way, a smile forming on his lips as the man got even closer, their bodies almost touching. “I can say the same about you.” Because, even though Xiao Zhan didn’t know who the man was, he was certain he would have remembered this attraction had the man looked like this ten years prior.

The man put his flute next to Xiao Zhan’s, and his other hand moved slowly to Xiao Zhan’s waist, so if Xiao Zhan didn’t want it there, he would have time to dodge or say something. However, that hand with long fingers and thick rings looked too good and Xiao Zhan yearned to feel it on him.

When the hand closed on his waist, both men sighed; Xiao Zhan knew his waist was small, he knew it was a huge turn on for many men, so he hoped the man was noticing it and getting aroused by it, just like Xiao Zhan was feeling all hot just from a hand on his waist.

“Ge, your waist…” The man’s voice grew impossibly deeper and Xiao Zhan licked his lips invitingly. “So tiny.” The man got closer, their noses almost touching. Xiao Zhan could feel the warm breath against his lips, and he wanted the man to close the space between them and kiss him already – but truth was, he was kind of enjoying this seductive dance of theirs.

“Or maybe it’s your hand that’s too big.” Xiao Zhan whispered, his own breath hitting the man’s face. At his comment, though, the man’s smiled turned malicious and Xiao Zhan knew what was coming before the man even said it.

“My hand’s not the only thing that’s big.” Xiao Zhan knew this was what the man was going to say, and it still sent a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck.” Xiao Zhan gasped before he brought a hand to the man’s neck and pulled him for a kiss.

The man didn’t hesitate into kissing him back, his other hand making its way to Xiao Zhan’s waist as well. Their mouths opened almost instantaneously so they could plunge their tongues in each other’s mouths. The man tasted of something sour and champagne, and Xiao Zhan quite liked it.

Xiao Zhan brought both hands to the man’s neck, holding him in place as to not have him run away; not now when their fronts came together so easily, and the man was a mass of muscles and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to undress him.

One of those massive hands slowly made its way to Xiao Zhan’s ass (again, trying to make sure this was okay, that this was something Xiao Zhan wanted), and Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss when the hand cupped one ass cheek so perfectly. Xiao Zhan was already growing hard, and he could feel the man’s cock thickening as well, and _fuck_ , it _was_ big.

Xiao Zhan was honestly considering ditching his own party and taking this handsome man back to his room. Surely his family would understand (or not, but it was his party, so he should be allowed to leave, if he so wished).

“Wanna go back to my room?” Xiao Zhan whispered in between kisses, which prompted a groan out of the man.

“Fuck, yeah.” Xiao Zhan was ready to put some space between them and take them both to his room.

He was so enthralled with his plan to take this man with him to his room, hand in hand, that his soul almost left his body when they turned and there was another, older, man there.

“His Royal Highness.” The man bowed, and Xiao Zhan identified him as the patriarch of the Wang family, the Royal advisor of Xiao Zhan’s father. Xiao Zhan was too embarrassed to say anything, so he simply bowed back. However, the man’s attention was suddenly on the man Xiao Zhan held hands with. “Yibo, are you bothering the prince?”

It took Xiao Zhan a full second to understand that the man he had been kissing was none other than Wang Yibo, and Xiao Zhan gasped, eyes widening as he turned to look at Yibo, but the man was now pouting, hand squeezing Xiao Zhan’s as he looked at his father.

“No, we were just reminiscing.” Yibo deadpanned, while Xiao Zhan was too shocked to say anything. His father looked at Xiao Zhan, as if to make sure his son wasn’t really bothering him, and Xiao Zhan nodded.

“Yeah, just… Talking about the old days.” That seemed to be enough for Yibo’s father, who bowed one last time before leaving them be. “Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan almost screeched when they were finally alone, and Yibo turned to look at him.

“Didn’t recognize me, Zhan-ge?” He smirked again, pulling Xiao Zhan closer, until their chests were touching, and fuck, Yibo had grown up to be so fucking hot. However, Xiao Zhan put his hands on Yibo’s chest this time – and while he wanted to be annoyed, he couldn’t help but feel the hard muscles under his hands. “Who did you think you were kissing?” Xiao Zhan blushed and shook his head.

“I… I didn’t recognize you, but—” He stopped in his tracks, wondering when the fuck Yibo managed to grow up into such a handsome man. “How could I recognize you anyway? You were ten when I left China. And, and you’re wearing that mask and…” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Yibo brought his hands to the back of his head and took off his mask, and Xiao Zhan was even more thrown aback by how handsome Yibo truly was. Half his face was already beautiful, but the shape of his eyes, the curve of his nose, everything just made him the most gorgeous man Xiao Zhan had ever seen.

“Well, can we go back to where we were? I’d very much like to take you back to your room.” Yibo said with a mischievous smile and Xiao Zhan had to bring both hands to his face and groan, even though the idea of going to bed with Yibo was very appealing.

“Yibo! You… Why are you even kissing me?” Xiao Zhan asked as he finally put his hands down in order to look Yibo in the eyes. “You used to annoy the shit out of me when we were little and—” Yibo interrupted him by leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on Xiao Zhan’s lips.

“I had the biggest crush on you, ge.”

_What?_

Xiao Zhan was eight when he first met Wang Yibo. He was a nice baby; shy, quiet, more of an observer, much like Xiao Zhan himself. It had been easy to smile at him and hold his hand, calling him to come play. Yibo had done so a little reluctantly, but by the end of the day, he wouldn’t leave Xiao Zhan’s side.

He didn’t know how to speak much, so he would often just call Xiao Zhan ‘Zhan-ge’ and point to whatever it was he wanted. Xiao Zhan learnt quickly how to interpret little Yibo’s needs, and so their friendship had been quite harmonious. Yibo would only play if it meant holding hands with Xiao Zhan, to which he didn’t mind, since Yibo was far too young to understand some of the games.

However, once Yibo turned five, he became a brat.

Whenever Yibo was around, he would go to Xiao Zhan and push him or bite him or call him names (childish things, such as ‘butt’ or ‘dumb’ or ‘poop face’) and at first Xiao Zhan had been heartbroken, because he had loved to have a little toddler following him around and treating him like a big boy – being the youngest child made everyone baby him, and it was nice to be able to baby someone else instead.

However, as time went on, Xiao Zhan grew impatient with the toddler and he tried to avoid Yibo at all costs. When there were others of their age playing together, and Yibo happened to be playing as well, Xiao Zhan would always try to hide from Yibo, just so he wouldn’t be bothered by the younger boy.

When Xiao Zhan turned fourteen and he was most definitely a teenager, enjoying teenage things, Yibo was rarely brought along. The last few years he spent in China were spent without seeing the boy much. And maybe the last interaction they had hadn’t been so bad after all.

Yibo was once again shy, not really willing to speak. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan was happily talking to Xuan Lu about his plans for the following year, when he would go to Japan to study. He noticed Yibo hiding behind a pillar, watching them, but Xiao Zhan was too excited to talk to Xuan Lu to care about Yibo’s antics. Either the boy would go play by himself or he would come to them if he wanted something.

It was almost an hour after he had first noticed Yibo that Xuan Lu excused herself to the washroom and left Xiao Zhan alone for a little while. Yibo took that moment as an opportunity to approach Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but both remained in silence for long minutes.

“Yes?” Xiao Zhan sighed, hoping Yibo wasn’t planning on kicking him on the shin and running away. What happened, though, was much more shocking.

Yibo’s lower lip started wobbling and Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened, and he crouched to be eye-level with Yibo, who had now tears running down his cheeks.

“Are you really leaving?” Yibo managed to speak, his voice barely a whisper, and Xiao Zhan felt suddenly guilty for having avoided Yibo the last years.

“Not for another two months.” Xiao Zhan answered, but Yibo only started to cry harder. Xiao Zhan put one hand on Yibo’s head, stroking it gently. “Hey, now. Why are you upset?”

Was Yibo sad because Xiao Zhan was going abroad? Or was he upset over something else? Regardless of what it was, Xiao Zhan couldn’t handle seeing someone crying, and he was feeling distressed as well.

However, before he could try to continue comforting the child, Yibo pushed him and angrily yelled: “Zhan-ge! I hate you!”

And, with that, he ran away sobbing. Xiao Zhan was left sitting on the floor, stunned.

After that, he didn’t see Yibo again before going to Japan.

“You said you hated me.” Xiao Zhan said, as the memories of their past became fresh after so many years hidden in the depths of his mind.

“Because you were leaving me, and I wouldn’t have my Zhan-ge around anymore.” Xiao Zhan was shocked.

“Are you telling me you were showing your affection while pulling on my pigtails?” It was all hypothetical, of course, but wasn’t it exactly what Yibo had done? Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. “And now? You can’t possibly still have a crush on me.”

The smile on Yibo’s face softened a little, but Xiao Zhan could still see the glint of playfulness in his eyes. “I’ve never stopped, Zhan-ge. And now I get to take you to bed.” Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s hand in his and was ready to take him back to his room, but Xiao Zhan shook his head.

“What! Wang Yibo! This is crazy!” Xiao Zhan was having a hard time connecting the dots that this gorgeous, fit man was the skinny ten-year-old he remembered. When he was a stranger, it would have been easier for Xiao Zhan to sleep with him, but now that Xiao Zhan knew who this gremlin was? Somehow, that made things a little complicated.

Clearly seeing Xiao Zhan’s struggle, Yibo leant forward, arm wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s thin waist, their fronts fully touching. Yibo pressed his mouth to Xiao Zhan’s eat and whispered filthy things: “C’mon, Zhan-ge. I’ll show you a great time. I’ll make you scream. I’ll make you come over and over until you can’t walk anymore. I promise you won’t regret this.”

Xiao Zhan moaned; in his defense, Yibo had grown up to be a gorgeous adult, and he was so handsome and attractive. Why did it matter if they knew each other many years ago? Yibo wasn’t a ten-year-old anymore. Besides, if it got too awkward, Xiao Zhan could always try to avoid Yibo after tonight.

While he was absorbed in his own thoughts, he barely noticed Yibo’s hand moving to Xiao Zhan’s ass, giving it a squeeze and creating some friction between their bodies, prompting yet another moan from Xiao Zhan. His moan dragged on when he felt Yibo’s hot tongue licking the outside of his ear.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Xiao Zhan agreed easily. It had been a long time since he had last felt this attracted to someone else. “You know where my room is?” Xiao Zhan said, but it sounded more like a question. After all, it had been over ten years since Yibo had last been there.

“Of course. Why do you think I knew you’d be here, ge? I know everything about you, all your hiding spots.” Xiao Zhan blushed, suddenly aware that Yibo hadn’t accidentally met him there.

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan had to admit to himself that it was impressive how Yibo’s memory was. “Well, meet me there in fifteen minutes. I’ll excuse myself now, but you should wait a moment before going.”

Before he could go, though, Yibo held him tighter and brushed his lips against Xiao Zhan’s ear again. “Don’t start anything without me, ge. I want to open you up on my tongue and fingers before I get to fuck you.”

Xiao Zhan moaned again, and he had never thought he was hot for dirty talking, but apparently, he was. Xiao Zhan nodded and Yibo finally let go of him. With a final look to Yibo’s eyes, Xiao Zhan made his way back to the party.

He became awfully aware that he was still wearing his mask, while Yibo had taken his off when Xiao Zhan confronted him. However, his cheeks were burning up, so he knew people would notice he was blushing had he not been wearing his mask.

Xiao Zhan tried to look composed, forcing his cock down – his robes were thick enough to hide it, but Xiao Zhan wouldn’t have the audacity to look his parents in the eyes and make up an excuse while sporting a major hard-on.

After calming down a little, he went to his parents and asked to be excused. He had a major headache, probably from being overwhelmed at having so many people around him. His father didn’t really like it that he was leaving his party earlier, but his mother told him to rest and come back if he felt better.

With that, he went to his room.

Following Yibo’s words, Xiao Zhan didn’t start preparing himself. He only took out the outer robes and took the lube from his luggage before lying on the bed and waiting for Yibo.

Not ten minutes after he reached his own room, there was a knock at his door. Xiao Zhan told the person to come in and, sure enough, Yibo entered the room. The younger man locked the door behind himself before going towards the bed, where Xiao Zhan was lying.

“You’re gorgeous.” Yibo said, slightly stunned as he looked the way the robes fell open at Xiao Zhan’s calves, showing Yibo a little of his legs. Yibo looked every inch of Xiao Zhan’s body attentively, and Xiao Zhan felt slightly shy at the attention. “Your ankles are so thin, ge. I can’t wait to hold them as I fuck you.”

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan gasped, trying to sound admonishing, but he was far too breathy.

Not one to be idle when he wanted something, Yibo started undressing quickly, dropping his jacket, shirt and trousers to the floor unceremoniously. He still had his rings and earrings on, which was even hotter than Xiao Zhan was expecting.

It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to _look_.

Yibo was still skinny, but he was large. His shoulders were huge, and although his chest and stomach were flat, he was shredded. The younger man had a six pack, and Xiao Zhan could feel himself drooling.

Even more so when his eyes reached Yibo’s underwear, and the half hard cock inside was already huge, Xiao Zhan wanted it now.

However, before he could ask Yibo to just fuck him with little to no prep – because something he just yearned for a cock – Yibo was joining him on the bed, positioning himself between Xiao Zhan’s legs and dragging his inner robe up, exposing more and more of Xiao Zhan’s legs.

Xiao Zhan was proud of himself for having had the foresight of waxing his legs and other areas; not that he had any plans of being fucked so soon, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t consider getting lucky at his party.

Yibo undressed Xiao Zhan, hands running up and down Xiao Zhan’s body as he made the silk of the robe smoothly fall to the bed.

“No underwear?” Yibo asked with a mischievous smile, and Xiao Zhan blushed as he was completely naked in front of Yibo, the younger man feasting on the sight before him.

“Yeah.” Xiao Zhan was not about to admit he had taken it off to be more enticing to Yibo, though. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Yibo answered in a heartbeat, leaning forward to kiss Xiao Zhan’s mouth once more.

Now that there was no risk of them being found, the kiss was even hungrier than before. However, Yibo made a point to not touch his body as they kissed, tongues and teeth tasting and biting enthusiastically.

Before Xiao Zhan could get high from the kiss, though, Yibo pulled his mouth from Xiao Zhan’s, bringing his lips to Xiao Zhan’s neck. There, Yibo started biting and sucking tenderly on the skin, testing Xiao Zhan’s reactions. The man underneath him moaned and gasped at the sensations, dropping his head to the side to give more space for Yibo.

Once more, Yibo didn’t linger. Just as Xiao Zhan was getting used to the sucking on his neck, Yibo made his way down, kissing Xiao Zhan’s collarbone before closing his mouth around Xiao Zhan’s nipple.

Xiao Zhan moaned, arching his back in an attempt to get some sort of friction on his unclothed cock, but Yibo was on his knees, too far for Xiao Zhan’s lower body to reach. Yibo spent a while on Xiao Zhan’s nipples, though, giving them equal attention. The sucked them hard and then bit lightly on them until they were swollen and red and Xiao Zhan was a writhing body under him.

Making his way down again, Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan’s stomach, licking at the precome just under his navel, where his leaking cock had smeared some there. He lapped hungrily at it, causing goosebumps all over Xiao Zhan’s body.

A moment later, before Xiao Zhan could wrap his mind around it, Yibo’s mouth was on Xiao Zhan’s cock. He sucked on the head like it was the most delicious lollipop, and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to have Yibo swallow his dick down and make him come.

Yibo, however, had other intentions.

After the soft suckling on the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock, he continued his way down. He took Xiao Zhan’s legs by the back of the knees and rose them to Xiao Zhan’s chest, presenting Xiao Zhan’s twitching hole.

“Fuck, Xiao Zhan.” Yibo’s voice was deeper, sending a shiver down his spine. “You want my cock?” Xiao Zhan nodded, not really caring if he was too eager. At his enthusiastic response, Yibo smirked, and Xiao Zhan just knew he wouldn’t get Yibo’s cock anytime soon. “Later.” Yibo promised.

Then, Yibo’s tongue was on Xiao Zhan’s hole, triggering a moan out of him. Xiao Zhan had had this done to him only two times before, and he had gone crazy both times.

Now, though, he felt like he was going to die. Yibo was licking around his rim so hungrily, groaning as he did so, as if he was getting off on it that made Xiao Zhan even hornier.

Yibo licked at the furled hole, lapping at it repeatedly, until he started stabbing Xiao Zhan’s hole with his tongue. Xiao Zhan’s hole opened easily to the tongue, his body attuned to any type of pleasure, and Yibo didn’t waste time in licking around Xiao Zhan’s hole hungrily, little movements of in and out while his mouth was closed around Xiao Zhan’s hole.

It felt much like how he had been kissing Xiao Zhan’s mouth, and Xiao Zhan could only moan loudly, hands holding the bedding underneath him like his life depended on it, almost as if he let go, he would come embarrassingly fast.

“Yibo~” Xiao Zhan moaned unabashedly, wanting more – _needing_ more. “You said you’d fuck me.” He whined, trying to wiggle his hips in an attempt to get even more friction on his ass, but in his current position, with Yibo holding onto his thighs tightly, it was almost impossible.

Yibo let go for a moment, just enough to look at Xiao Zhan, and fuck, his face was all wet from saliva, showing Xiao Zhan just how enthusiastic the man had been eating him out. “I said I’d open you up with my tongue first, ge. And I said I’d make you come again and again.” With a smirk that promised a wild night, Yibo continued: “I’ll fuck you later, after you come.”

Xiao Zhan hadn’t thought this through and, while part of him was excited about the prospect of coming again and again, he was also almost begging Yibo to just skip to the fucking.

But Yibo would have none of that, as he resumed what he had been doing. Thankfully enough, though, Yibo probed at the hole with one of his thick and long fingers. Xiao Zhan already felt a bit stuffed with a tongue and a finger in him, even more so when the finger brushed against his prostate, prompting him to gasp and moan loudly.

Xiao Zhna started chanting Yibo’s name in ecstasy as Yibo hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly while also eating him out, and far too soon Xiao Zhan was coming, painting his stomach in white.

“Good boy.” Yibo praised him, and Xiao Zhan shivered at the endearing name. Yibo was six years younger, he shouldn’t be calling Xiao Zhan a good boy; but Xiao Zhan would be damned if he didn’t like how those words sounded in Yibo’s deep, rough voice.

Before Xiao Zhan could even go down from his orgasm, there was a second finger in him, and he whined, trying to kick Yibo away from him with his free leg, but Yibo somehow managed to hold both his legs with a single hand and Xiao Zhan had never felt more aroused in his life.

“Fuck, Yibo~.” Xiao Zhan cried out, feeling the walls of his hole giving space for the two fingers inside as Yibo scissored him open. Although he was too sensitive for continuing sex, his body was lax now due to the orgasm, and Yibo took the advantage to work Xiao Zhan open. Thankfully enough, Yibo was being kind enough not to touch his prostate, focusing more on opening Xiao Zhan rather than ripping another orgasm out of him.

Two fingers quickly became three, and Xiao Zhan could already feel his cock chub up at the continuous stimulus.

“Think you can take me already, ge?” Xiao Zhan nodded dumbly, earnest to have Yibo’s cock in him. “How do you want me to fuck you? Like this? On all fours? Maybe riding me?” Xiao Zhan shivered as he thought. He felt like his body was made of jelly, so he doubted he would be able to ride Yibo now, as much as that sounded appealing.

“Let me turn around.” Xiao Zhan said, and Yibo finally let go of Xiao Zhan’s legs, taking his fingers out of Xiao Zhan’s ass slowly as to not hurt him. While Xiao Zhan positioned himself on his knees – his chest and head on the bed, unable to be held up – Yibo took out the last of his clothing.

“Lube?” Yibo asked and Xiao Zhan fumbled with the bottle until he managed to hand it to the younger man. He belatedly noticed that Yibo had managed to open him up to three fingers with nothing more than his saliva, and that was fucking hot. “I don’t have a condom, ge.”

Shit.

Xiao Zhan was ready to tell Yibo they could do something else when Yibo continued speaking – and almost made Xiao Zhan’s brain short-circuit.

“I’ve never had sex before, though, so I know I’m clean.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Yibo was a virgin?

How? After eating ass like a pro and fingering Xiao Zhan – and finding his prostate so easily – how could the man say he was a virgin?

Instead of intelligently saying something, Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, looking over his shoulder to Yibo’s honest face.

“It’s okay.” Xiao Zhan somehow managed to speak, and Yibo was quick to lube himself up and position himself on Xiao Zhan’s hole.

And fuck, just the tip of Yibo’s cock felt large enough; Xiao Zhan wanted to be impaled by the whole thing _now_.

But Yibo took his time. He entered Xiao Zhan slowly, bit by bit, ripping moan after moan out of Xiao Zhan. It seemed to go on forever, and halfway there, Yibo’s cock was already pushing against Xiao Zhan’s prostate.

Once Yibo was fully inside, Xiao Zhan was gasping for air. Yibo was too long, too thick, too fucking delicious, and Xiao Zhan wanted to be wrecked by that cock. Xiao Zhan was babbling something even his brain wasn’t being too fast to assimilate, but he was probably begging Yibo to fuck him, because it didn’t take long for the younger to start moving his hips.

At first, it was just a trial movement of going almost all the way out before going back in. As soon as Yibo got the hang of it, he started thrusting into Xiao Zhan with all his might, his hands holding Xiao Zhan by the hips to hold him in place – and even help him get impaled easier. Xiao Zhan was moaning from the top of his lungs as he tried, in vain, to move his hips in time with Yibo.

However, Yibo had such strength on his hips as he drilled his cock onto Xiao Zhan’s hole repeatedly, his cock pistoning against his prostate at every drag of in and out, driving Xiao Zhan insane with lust. He was already so close to coming again, he could barely recognize himself.

“Zhan-ge, you feel so good around me. So tight, so warm. Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll manage to hold in.” Yibo groaned above Xiao Zhan, and the prince tried to look over his shoulder. Yibo was all sweaty, much like himself, some of his hair stuck on his forehead due to the sweat, and he had a determined expression on his face as he grunted and groaned while fucking Xiao Zhan.

“Me too, Yibo, fuck me harder.”

Yibo didn’t need to be told twice.

Somehow, their coupling became even more wild, Yibo’s hips slapping hard against Xiao Zhan’s ass cheeks – and he hoped he’d get bruises there tomorrow –, Yibo’s hands holding Xiao Zhan’s hips so tightly it hurt – in the best possible way.

With a shout of Yibo’s name, Xiao Zhan came a second time, soiling the bed linens under him. He clenched around Yibo’s cock as he came, his prostate being milked by that amazing dick, and that was all it took for Yibo to come as well, deep inside Xiao Zhan.

They stayed in that position for a while, until Yibo slowly got out of him. Instantly, Xiao Zhan could feel some come drippling out of his ass, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. Yibo helped him lie down – away from the wet spot on the bed – before telling him to wait for him.

Xiao Zhan was asleep before Yibo came back.

The next day, Xiao Zhan woke up with an empty bed. There was, however, a little note on his bedside table with Yibo’s phone number. Apparently, he had had to leave with his parents the night before, which was why he hadn’t stayed – besides, he apparently had stuff to do.

Xiao Zhan shrugged, but he did add Yibo’s phone to his own just in case. However, he didn’t message Yibo, too embarrassed after the best fuck of his life (with a virgin, no less).

The days went by, and Xiao Zhan didn’t hear from Yibo, nor did he send Yibo a message. That was, until his brother’s coronation.

He knew Yibo would be present, since Yibo’s father was the Royal Advisor, but he wasn’t ready to face the younger man.

The crowning ceremony took the whole day, as Xiao Jing had many things to sign and many speeches to give. All things considered, Xiao Zhan was proud to be there, to be a part of his brother’s ruling.

When the ceremony was almost coming to an end, Xiao Jing was announcing who would make part of his Royal court. Each sibling would have a different part to play, and Xiao Zhan was surprised that he would be in charge of charity and donations.

However, what stunned Xiao Zhan even more, was when none other than _Wang Yibo_ was named the new Royal Advisor.

From the way Yibo had acted, all cocky and mischievous, Xiao Zhan would never have guessed that Yibo would manage to land a high position within the court, even being Royal himself. Besides, Yibo was twenty, far too young – which his brother had been proud to announce, the youngest Royal Advisor in history.

Xiao Zhan had to school his facial expression so he wouldn’t be gaping in shock at Yibo throughout the ceremony, but once it all ended and they were ushered to the ballroom for the celebration of King Xiao Jing, Xiao Zhan could finally talk to Yibo.

As he approached the younger man, he noticed he was talking to others from his brother’s royal court, and Xiao Zhan was speechless; Yibo had such a professional expression, the way he held himself and spoke were so mature. He clearly knew what he was doing.

Before he could say anything, he was noticed, and one by one, the royals bowed and addressed him with his title. Xiao Zhan blushed before bowing as well.

“Earl Wang Yibo, could I ask for you company?” Xiao Zhan asked, feeling a little off at having to address Yibo in such a manner.

“Anything you want, Your Royal Highness.” Yibo and Xiao Zhan bowed to the others there before walking around a little in silence. Until Yibo nodded towards the balcony where they had met on the night of the masquerade.

“Royal Advisor, huh?” Xiao Zhan said when they were finally by themselves. Yibo smirked before leaning against the balcony railing.

“I’ve been working alongside my father for about three years now, getting ready to join the court. That was the plan at least, before your brother crowning was announced and he approached me with the proposition of becoming his Advisor.” Yibo explained and Xiao Zhan was stunned.

“You never cease to amaze me, Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan said in awe. Yibo seemed to blush a little, but his smile was cocky.

“I thought you didn’t want to hear from me anymore. You didn’t call or text me.” Yibo went right to the point and Xiao Zhan looked down, biting his lower lip.

“I was… Yibo, I was embarrassed. We’ve known each other from our childhoods, and suddenly I come back and I’m all…” He trailed off, not really wanting to say a bad slur to define himself, but let it open for Yibo to interpret. “Anyway, I was ashamed.”

“Xiao Zhan.” Yibo was suddenly in front of him, bringing his head up by cupping his cheek lovingly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve always loved you, and I’ve waited ten years for your return. I’d have waited more, and I will wait if you don’t feel comfortable being with me.”

“Yibo, you were a virgin.” Xiao Zhan whispered, feeling even more guilty now.

“Because I’ve never wanted anyone like I’ve wanted you.” Yibo said matter-of-factly, and Xiao Zhan was stunned again at his honesty.

All in all, Yibo hadn’t really changed, had he?

He had always known what he wanted and gone for it, and he had always been far too honest for his own good. The only difference now, was that he had responsibilities, which he had proven to be good at, otherwise he wouldn’t have become the youngest Royal Advisor in history.

“Do you still want me?” Xiao Zhan said, trying to avert his eyes, but Yibo was leaning forward, catching his eyes.

“I’ll always want you.”

Xiao Zhan believed him, and making his own mind, Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo for a searing kiss. “Then you can have me. All of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how to request a fic from me, check my pinned post on twt @Kidhuzural! :)
> 
> Also, please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
